Mario y Luigi Team Dream Neptunia
by LuisSenpai Kun
Summary: 30


**_#Capitulo 1: Adventure's End Y Llegada A Otro mundo_**

Isla Almohada... Fortaleza de Bowser...

Se _encontraban 2 Personas en Casi lo Alto del Castillo, Una era una Especie de estrella, Color amarilla, mejor conocida como "Aurelia"_

_El Otro Al parecer se encontraba dormido, y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que, una Especie de Portal se Encontraba Arriba de su Cabeza, Al parecer lo que lo Habria era una Almohada Color rojiza, Con algunas partículas Amarillas, Este poseía una Vestimenta Color Verde, Junto A una Gorra del mismo Color, y en la parte Superior se encontraba Una Gran "L" Una Especie de pantalón con tirantes de color Azul Marino, Junto a unos Zapatos Color Café, y unos grandes Guantes de color Blanco. Sin mas se trataba De Luigi, Uno de nuestros queridos fontaneros_

_Estos Últimos Parecían esperar a Alguien. Para segundos Despues Una Persona salir del Portal y este Cerrarse al momento de salir y Luigi despertar del sueño, La otra Persona Era casi exactamente igual que luigi solo que sus ropas eran de color rojo y con una "M" en su gorra, Sin mas era mario quien salio del Portal de la Dream World junto Al Principe Duermeberto_

_Nuestros Fontaneros Habían Acabado con Antasma/ Conde Pesadillo para la pequeña Aurelia Hablar_

**Arurelia**: ¡Bien echo Mario, Luigi, lo Habeis Conseguido. (Dice la Pequeña hada, Algrege). ¡Hemos derrotado A Antasma!.

_El Principe Duermeberto hablaria a Nuestros fontaneros_

**Duermeberto**: Si. Por fin la Victoria es Nuestra. (Dice este Alegre, Para ver a ambos Fontaneros). ¡Mario, Luigi!. Se los Agradezco. (Agrdecio este hacia ambos, Para estos Solo Dar un Salto en Respuesta). Pero aun no nos podemos desviar, Debemos Acabar con Bowser

**Aurelia**: Tranquilo, Duermeberto No hace falta que te esfuerzes. (Dice esta, Tranquilizando Al principe, Pues este Todavia no se recuperaba de la Batalla contra Antasma)

**Duermeberto**: Tranquila, Estoy Bien. (Respondio este, de manera tranquila). ¡Mario, Luigi Vamos!.

**Aurelia: ¡Mario,Luigi!.** Ha llegado el momento de la Batalla Final. (Finalizo la Pequeña, con voz determinada)

**Duermeberto**: Bowser y sus secuases se encuentran en lo alto del Castillo. Debemos Concentranos en ellos ¡Vamos!. (Por ultimo Finalizo este, Para ambos dejar a ambos Fontaneros)

**_Luigi: ¡Mario_!** (Dio un Salto, Mientras veia de su hermano)

**_Mario: ¡Luigi_!.** (Respondio al Llamado de su hermano, Para hacer lo mismo). **_let's Set Go!. _**(Dijo su Iconica Frase, En Señal de que estaba listo)

_Su Hermano unicamete Se colo detras de el Listo, Para su Combate Final, Para Ambos emprender el Camino, hacia lo alto del Castillo._

**_Mientras en Otro luga..._**

_En un lugar Completamente diferente, En donde se encontraban 4 Islas flotantes, y en ellas se encontraba Una Nacion y Sus Habitantes, Las 4 Islas se llamaban, "Planeptune, Lowee, Leanbox y Lastatio" Cada una Gobernadas por una Diosa, Corazon Purpura, Corazon Verde, Corazon Negro y Corazon Blanco._

_Nos Ubicamos en La Basilicon de Planeptune, En dónde se encontraban la Diosa de la Nación Como, Su hermana, Candidata a CPU de Planeptune_

**Neptune**: Vaya que Bonita Tarde hay En Planeptune. (Dice esta, Mientras Observaba por una ventana el Ambiente de la Ciudad)

**Nepgear**: Es verdad Onee-Chan. Jamás Había visto una tarde Tan Hermosa como ahora (Respondio al Comentario de su Hermana Con una Sonrisa)

**Neptune**: ¿Sabes?. Me extraña que la Amargada de Histy no Este aquí. (Dice la Chica, Algo extrañada de no ver A cierta Persona)

**???**: !Te escuché Neptune-San!. (Se escucho una Voz En un Tono Algo Cómico y Molestó)

_Se trataba de Una pequeña Chica Sentada en un Libro, De Cabello Rubio, Con un vestido Color Púrpura,Sin más se trataba de Histoire_

**Neptune**: Jaja, Discúlpame Histy, No sabías que estabas aquí. (Se disculpo la Chica en un tono Bastante infantil)

**Nepgear**: Jeje, Disculpa por el Comportamiento de mi Onee-Chan. (Se disculpo la Chica Con una Sonrisa algo Nerviosa)

**Histoire**: Bueno Ya que Importa. (Dijo la pequeña, Dando un leve Suspiró).

**???**: Nunca Cambiarás verdad Nepko. (Dice la voz de una Chica en Tono Calmado)

**???**, Jeje. Nep-Nep, Nunca Va a Cambiar. (Dice la voz de la otra Chica, En tono algo Tierno)

**Neptune**: ¡Nepu!. Oh Vamos Iffy-Chan, Compa-Chan, ¿Acaso solo soy una Chica que se la Pasa de Olgazana Y se dedica a Jugar Videojuegos?. (Dice la Chica en el Mismo tono infantil y con un Pequeño Puchero)

**If y Histoire**: ¡Exactamente!. ( Dijieron Ambas en Perfecta Sincronía, A la Susodicha)

_Únicamente la Chica Haría Pucheros como si Fuera una pequeña Niña, Mientras que Nepgear y compa reían Por el Comportamiento de esta para Histoire Hablar_

**Histoire:** Bueno Neptune-San, Hoy es un hermoso día, Porque no lo Utilizas para Cumplir Con tus deberes Como Diosa. (Dice la Chica Casi En señal de súplica)

**Neptune**: ¡Que Buena Idea Histy! (Dice la Chica Con Gran Entusiasmo)

**Histoire**: ¡Ya te dije que una Diosa, debe sacrificar Sudor y Lágrimas para... (Se quejo la Chica Molesta Comicamente, Pero se detuvo al escuchar las Palabras de la chica). ¿Eh?.

_Está se Fue Sin decir nada Con una Gran Sonrisa, Mientras los Demás se quedaban con una Cara Algo Cómica, Pues no creían que por primera vez la Chica Cumpliría con sus Obligaciones como Diosa_

**If**: ¿Escuché Mal?. ¿Nepko, Por fin va a cumplir con sus Obligaciones?. (Dice la Chica Con una cara algo Cómica).

**Compa**: !Tal parece que así es Iffy-Chan!. (Dijo la otra chica De igual manera)

**Histoire**: !Vaya, Creo que por fin Neptune-San Entiende el significado de lo que conlleva ser una Diosa, !Esto debe ser un Sueño!. (Dice la pequeña Chica, Sumamente Feliz)

_Sin Embargo su Alegría se vendría a bajo pues Nepgear le hablaría_

**Nepgear**: Jeje. Histy-San. (Dice la Chica Con una Sonrisa Nerviosa Mientras señalaba adelanté)

**Neptune**: Hola, Blanc, Vert, Noire. Ah Salido Ya la Edición del Juego "4 Diosas Online" Y Quería Saber si podíamos Jugarlo Ahora mismo!. (Dice la Chica,Mientras hablaba por teléfono Con una Gran Sonrisa)

_Todas a Excepción de Nepgear, Caerían De espaldas al Estilo Anime, Al creer que está se pondría al corriente con sus Obligaciones para una pequeña chica Gritar el nombre de esta_

**_Histoire: !!¡NEPTUNE-SAN!!_** (Fue el Grito de esta Para Escucharse casi por todo Planeptune)

**_De vuelta En la Isla Almohada..._**

_Ambos Fontaneros Ya habían Llegado Hasta lo más alto del Castillo Para está Ver A la Princesa Peach, En cerrada en una Jaula_

**Princesa Peach**: !Mario, Luigi!. (Dice está en un tono Bastante Feliz, Al ver a ambos Hermanos)

_Ambos Se dispondrían a Sacar a Peach de la Jaula, Pero sin Embargo El suelo dónde estaba la Princesa Se destruiría Haciendo que ambos Fontaneros retrocedan_

**Bowser**: ¡Jua, Jua, Jua! (Rio este con maldad) ¡Se terminaron los Juegos Enanos!. (Dice este para bajar Hacia el suelo Y posicionarse adelante de ambos Fontaneros)

_Únicamente lo que hicieron los Fontaneros fue ponerse en pose de Batalla, Listos para La Pelea_

**Aurelia**: ¿Que?. Oh Vamos deja de ser tan duro, No puedes Hacer nada sin la Dream Stone. (Dice está de Manera Tranquila Aunque sería).

**Bowser**: Ja. ¿Dices que solo ultilizo los recursos Disponibles?. !Eso es Estratégia!. (Respondio este en tono algo Arrogante)

**Duermeberto:** ¡Digas, Lo que Digas!. ¡No podemos permitir que sigas Usando La Dream Stone. ¡Te derrotaremos Al igual que Antasma! (Dice este de manera muy sería)

**Bowser**: ¿Antasma?. ¿Ese murciélago de circo? ¡Por favor no me compares con el!. (Dice este en tono de superioridad y Arrogancia) ¡Mario, Luigi! !Es Hora de Decir Buenas Noches!. (Dice este para elevarse junto a ala Dream Stone). Dream Stone. ¡Has que desaparescan!

_Sin embargo con lo que no contaría Bowser, era que Aurelia se había movido Hasta dónde Peach, Para entre ambas Atacar A Bowser, Con un Rayo color Rosa_

* * *

**Aurelia**: ¿Que me dices Ahora?. ¡Esto es el poder de los pensamientos Bondadosos!. (Dice este en tono Confiado)

**Duermeberto**: ¡Princesa, Aurelia, Acaben con Bowser y con la Dream Stone Ahora!. (Dice este con tono Bastante Decidido a acabar con todo)

**Aurelia**: ¡Pero... ¿La Dream Stone? (Dice está en tono algo preocupada)

**Duermeberto**: !Solo Hazlo!. ¡Es mejor Destrirla A permitir que Bowser La Ultilize para sus fines!. (Volvió a Decir este Sin dejar aún lado su determinación)

**Aurelia:** ¡En... Tiendo. Lo siento Duermeberto!. (Se disculpo está por lo que tenía que hacer)

_Ambas Hicieron lo pedido por Duermeberto, Intensificaron el ataque para segundos después la Dream Stone romperse en fragmentos_

**Bowser**: ¡ No es cierto!. !La Dream Stone Ha!. (Dice este Sumamente en Schock por lo ocurrido,). ¡Maldición! (Grito Este Para Empezar a aspirar los Fragmentos que quedaban, Mientras que ambos Fontaneros Solo se Cubrirían para no ser tragados)

_Momento a Otro, La cara de Bowser, Pasaraia a una de Asquerosidad, Para este Tomar su Cuello, Mientras una Aura De varios Colores Lo rodeaba y Duermeberto decir_

**Duermeberto**: !Se... Se ha comido los Fragmentos!. (Dice este igual en Schock)

**Bowser**: Uuurg, Aaargh, Buaf, Es Repugnante!.(Dice este con esfuerzo, Para seguido dar un Fuerte Grito, Y una Aura Morada Rodearlo). ! Esto no Pinta nada Bien!? Siento que mi Cuerpo se!.

_Sin Embargo este no Pudo terminar pues dió un Fuerte Gritó, para una Luz Balnquisca Cubrirlo todo, De un Momento a Otro, La luz Se disiparia, Solo para ver a un Bowser completamente Cambiando debido a a la Dream Stone que adsorbio_.

**Dreamy Bowser**: ¡Rooooar! (Dió Un Poderoso Rugido, Que Aterro a Todos)

**Aurelia**: ¡Im- Imposible!. ¡Bowser se A Transformado!. ( Dice está En Schock y Sumamente Aterrada)

**Dreamy Bowser**: ¡Esto me Fascina!. ¡Este poder, Es Explendio!. (Dice este totalmente Fasinado Por su nuevo Poder)

**Duermeberto**: !Adsorbio!... ¡Toda La Energía de la Dream Stone. (Dijo este en el mismo tono de Aurelia) ¡Esto es Grave!.

_Asi Tanto Duermeberto y Aurelia Sujetaron por detrás de Bowser, mientras le decían a ambos Fontaneros_

**_Aurelia/Duermeberto: ¡Mario, Luigi!._** !Lleve se a ala Princesa A un Lugar seguro!. (Dicen ambos Con Esfuerzo, mientras detenían a Dreamy Bowser).

_Sin embargo este con tan solo dar un Pequeño Salto, Se safo de ambos, Haciendo que estos azoten contra el piso, Así ambos Fontaneros se Acercaron a ambos Con preocupación_

**Aurelia**: ¡Es... Es bastante Fuerte... (Dice está Con cansancio)

**Duermeberto**: ¡Mario, Luigi!. ¡No puedo hacer nada más que Ofrecer mi Ayuda!. (Dice este con una pequeña Sonrisa)

_Así este Hace que ambos recuperen Toda su fuerza , sin Embargo Dreamy Bowser Les lanzo una Ráfaga de Fuego por su boca, Que por fortuna Esquivaron Duermeberto y Aurelia, Mientras este pasaba aun lado de ambos Fontaneros sorpendiendolos_

**Dreamy Bowser**: ¡Pero que Gran Llamarada de Fuego!. ¡Estoy Imparable!. (Dice este sumamente emociónado, por su poder). !Tengo Tanto Poder, Que podría hacer todo lo que se plazca!.

_Únicamente ambos Fontaneros se Colocarían Enfrente de este para ponerse de nueva cuenta en pose de batalla, Dando a entender que estos no se hiban a rendir y lo hiban a dar todo en esta batalla_

**Dreamy Bowser**: !Peach... La isla... El mundo... ¡**TODO!. ¡ME PERTENECE!.** (Grito este con gran Decisión). **¡Y Ustedes 2!. ¡Los Dejaré Bien Fritos!!...**

**_Bueno El combate sería Igual que el del Videojuego que en mi Opinión Es una joya Si no la Haz jugado, pues No se que Haces que aún no te lo juegas xD, De aquí en Adelante Los Diálogos Serán Inventados_**

**Dreamy Bowser**: ¡Noooo!. (Grito este con Frustración). !Se supone que Tenía La Dream Stone, Debería Ser invencible. (Volvió a decir este con gran Frustración)

**Aurelia**: ¿!Que no lo Haz visto, todavía!?. (Dice está, Para Hacerse Presenté en el Campo de Batalla). ¡Es cierto que adquiriste los Poderes de la Dream Stone, Pero lo cierto es que no Pudiste Controlar tal Poder, No supiste Aprovechar los poderes que te Otorgaba la Piedra. Y esa fue tu Gran debilidad. (Termino de decir está De manera Tranquila)

_Mientras que ambos Fontaneros solo Saltaba en señal de que Todo Había Terminado, Para Bowser Decir_

**Dreamy Bowser**: ¡Esto no se quedará así!. Vengare, Eso tengano por seguro!

_Así Dreamy Bowser, Empezaría brillar Para segundos Expulsa una Gran Aura Morada con partículas Negras, Sin embargo, Algo andaba Mal, Pues, al Bowser no Poder controlar La Dream Stone, ocasionó Una Gran Estabilidad de poder Haciendo que pequeños Portales Se habrán por toda la Isla Almohada, aunque No solo en isla, Si no en todo el Mundo_

**Aurelia**: !Algo Anda Mal!. (Dice está Sumamente Aterrada por lo que pasaba, Al Igual que Ambos Fontaneros)

**Duermeberto**: ¡Oh no!. (Dijo este hacerse presente en el campo). ¡Rápido Escapen de Aquí!

_Dice este Para ir con Bowser y Tomarlo por detras, Intentando frenarlo, Sin embargo Antes de que alguien diga algo la voz de alguien llamaría la atención de todos_

**_Luigi: ¡Mario!._** (Dijo el Fontanero, sumamente aterrado)

**Mario: ¡Mamá Mía!.** (Dijo de igual manera El hermano Mayor, Pues este vio que un portal estaba Adsorbiendo A su Hermano y este se encontraba Fuertemente sujetado del Suelo). ¡**Luigi**!

_Fue el Grito de su hermano para este dar un gran salto y llegar con su hermano para este tomar a su hermano con una mano y con a otra Agarrarse Fuertemente de una Columna del Castillo, Sin embargo, Por último Bowser expulsaría una Gran honda de energía Púrpura, Que para mala suerte para, de Nuestros Fontaneros, les dió a los 2, junto a Aurelia Para estor ser mandados a Volar adentro del portal, Haciendo que este se cierre._

_**De nueva cuenta en Gamimdustri**..._

_Las 4 Diosas Ahora ya se encontraba Dentro del Juego de CyberDimension Neptunia, para Una Neptune Totalmente Cambiada decir_

**Neptune (Cyber):** ¡Yaahooo!. (Dió un gran Salto de Alegría). ¡Por fin estamos en el juego!. (Dice está con Gran emoción)

**Nepgear (Cyber):** Jeje Onee-Chan. No creo que sea para Tanto. (Dijo su hermana Con una Sonrisa Nerviosa)

**???:** Veo que estás emocionada Neptune. (Dijo la Voz de una Chica Con Una Gran Sonrisa)

_Está se voltearia y vería que se trataba de las Otras 3 Diosas de las otras Naciones, juntó sus hermanas, Noire, Vert, Blanc, Ram, Rom y Uni_

**Neptune (Cyber):** ¡Oh Hola Vert! !Chicas!. (Saludo la Chica Con Una Gran Sonrisa).

**Vert (Cyber**): Se ve que estás sumamente Emocionada por Jugar. (Dijo está con una pequeña Sonrisa)

**Noire (Cyber):** ¡No es para Tanto!. (Respondió está de brazos cruzados). !Nose porque me preste a esto!

**Blanc (Cyber)**: ¡Nadie te Obligó a jugarlo! (Dice esta Con su Típica Personalidad)

**Neptune (Cyber):.** !Creo que Alguien Tiene miedo de Perder contra mi! (Dice la Chica Con una Cara Algo Cómica)

**Noire (Cyber**): ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!. (Respondió está Comicamente)

**Blanc (Cyber**): Neptune No creo que seas Capaz de Estar a la altura de esto. (Dice está para Abrir el menú de Equipamiento, y Mostrar sus Estadísticas)

_Las demás Hicieron lo mismo así todas viendo las estadísticas de Cada una_

**Neptune Lv: 1**

**Hp: 100**

**S**

**p: 45**

**Pow: 50**

**Def: 45**

**Speed: 65**

**Nepgear Lv: 1**

**Hp: 85**

**Sp:50**

**Pow: 45**

**Def: 45**

**Speed: 70**

**Noire Lv: 1**

**Hp: 105**

**Sp: 45**

**Pow: 60**

**Def: 55**

**Speed: 70**

**Uni Lv: 1**

**Hp: 70**

**Sp: 50**

**Pow: 55**

**Def: 60**

**Speed: 70**

**Blanc Lv: 1**

**Hp:101**

**Sp: 85**

**Pow: 65**

**Def: 65**

**Speed: 70**

**Ram y Rom Lv: 1**

**Hp: 50**

**Sp: 65**

**Pow: 45**

**Def: 50**

**Speed: 80**

**Vert Lv: 1**

**Hp: 109**

**Sp: 75**

**Pow: 70**

**Def: 60**

**Speed: 76**

**Vert (Cyber**): ¿Ara, ara?. Creo que soy la que mejores Atributos tiene. (Dice está Con una Sonrisa algo pícara, Mientras hacia que Sus pechos rebotaran)

**Blanc (Cyber):** Siempre tienes que tener, Mejores Atributos. (Dice la Chica Con una Cara ensombresida, Y en un Tono molestó)

**_En otro lugar No muy lejos de allí..._**

_El portal que Adsorbio a ambos Fontaneros se Habriara en un Bosque, Así expulsando ambos Fontaneros Que estos quedarían Clavados en el Suelo con la Cabeza en el Suelo, Para segundos Después Expulsar A Aurelia y el Portal Cerrarse_

**Aurelia**: Siento que todo da vueltas (Dijo está Con leve síntomas de Mareo). ¿En dónde estamos?. (Volvió a decir está Pues no reconocía Nada del Entorno)

_Sin embargo sus Pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de Ciertos 2 Fontaneros, y está Al mirar Vería Como ambos se encontraba con la Cabeza hundida en el suelo, Para está Hacercarse Hacia Ambos, El primero en Salir sería Mario, Que miraría Hacia todos lados Para despues mirar Aurelia, Y dar Varios Saltos._

**Aurelia**: ¡Tranquilo, Estoy Bien!. (Respondio está de manera Tranquila a la Preocupación de Mario)

_El Siguiente en salir sería Luigi, Para ver De la misma Manera Que Mario Luego mirar Al Susodicho_

**_Luigi: ¡Mario!._** (Dijo Con Gran alegría, Para acto seguido Abrazar a su hermanos Y llorar Comicamente, Mientras era Abrazado por su hermano enséñal de consolación).

**???:** ¡Wooah!. (Se escucho Una Voz Femenina Bastante Asustada).

_Esto alertó a Ambos Fontaneros, Para estos Ponerse en Posición de Batalla_

**Aurelia**: ¿!Que fue ese Grito!?. (Dijo está bastante extrañada). ¡Mario, Luigi!. !Vayamos a ver qué Fue ese Grito!. (Por último Finalizó está, Para Volverse A meter de dónde salió)

_Ambos Fontaneros, Solo se miraron entre sí, Para Ambos dar un Salto, en señal de que Estaban de acuerdo en ir hacia allá, Para Acto seguido emprender Caminó hasta Allá_

**_Una Vez Llegado Hacia allá..._**

**???:** Wooah!. (Se volvió a escuchar aquel Chillido Femenino, Bastante Cerca).

_A ambos Fontaneros solo les Apareció un signo de interrogación en su Cabeza, Para Acto seguido estos ver unos Arbustos, Y así ambos Fontaneros Ver atravez de ellos_

**Mario/Luigi**: ¡**_MAMA MIA!._** (Fue el Grito de ambos Fontaneros al ver a un grupo de chicas enfretandose a un Gran Monstruo y Que todas Tenías Graves Problemas

**Noire (Cyber):** ¡Gran Idea En enfrentarse A un monstruo de Nivel 30, Neptune!. (Dice está Con cansancio y molestia hacia la antes mencionada)

**Neptune (Cyber**): Pense que sería Divertido enfrentarse contra alguien más Fuerte. Creo que me Equivoqué. (Se disculpo la Chica También con Algo de Cansancio)

**Vert (Cyber**): ¡Cuidado!. (Alertó la Chica Bastante Preocupada)

_El Monstruo Lanzo una Gran Llamarada de Fuego a Gran velocidad con Dirección a Neptune que era la más cercana a el, Está lo Único que Hizo fue Cerrar los Ojos, Esperando el Ataque, Las demás estaban preocupadas, Sin embargo lo siguiente que pasaría Las dejaría Impactadas, Pues de la Nada, Un hombre Vestido de Color Rojo, Dió un Gran Salto, Para Tomar a la Chica de su cintura, Y dar Otro Salto, Para Esquivar el Ataque, Y Poner A La Chica A Salvó._

**Todas**: ¿Eh?. (Fue lo único que dijieron todas, Para mirar a la Dirección de este)

**Neptune (Cyber):** ¿Que paso? ¿¡Ya Estoy Muerta?. (Se dijo está aún Con los Ojos cerrados)

_El fontanero Al escuchar las Palabras de la Chica, Volteo hacia ella Para acercarse y saltar en repetidas ocasiones dando a entender que si estaba bien, La Chica Abrió Los Ojos Solo para posarse con nuestro Quiero Fontanero._

**Neptune (Cyber):** ¿Eh? Estoy Bien Gracias. (Agradeció La Chica Bastantes Confundida, Ya que no sabía quién era este)

_Únicamente El Fontanero, dió un último Salto, Diciendo "Que no Había Problema", Para Acto Seguido Luigi Hacer acto de Presencia Dando un Salto y quedar atras de Su hermano, Y este solo se dió Vuelta, Sin embargo Fueron interrumpidos por el Fuerte Rugido de este , Que este se puso a escasos 2 Metros de nuestros Fontaneros, Para estos únicamente Hacercarse Hacia el Y poner en pose Batalla._

**Nepgear (Cyber**): ¿Acaso tienen Pensado en Luchar? (Dijo la chica Un poco Preocupada por Ambos Fontaneros, Aún Sabiendo que no los conocía)

**Uni (Cyber): **¡Esto se pondrá Feo!. (Por último Finalizó La Chica Igualmente Preocupada por aquellos Hombres)

_El Monstruo Lanzo Varios Rugidos, en señal de que estaban listo para la Batalla, Para Mario y Luigi, Forzar más su pose de batalla en señal de quellos también lo estaban._

**_¿Que Pasará Ahora?._**

**_¿Mario y Luigi, podrán Combatir Contra el?._**

**_¿Que pasará ahora en el Reino Champinion, Ahora que ambos Fontaneros no se encuentran?_**

**_Esto y más en la Siguiente Capitulo de Team Dream Neptunia._**

**_El Siguiente Capitulo será:_**

**_¡Conociendo a 2 Fontaneros! ¿!Un Mario de Papel!?._**

**_No sé lo pierdan*_**


End file.
